A Date with Mihoshi
by Areku
Summary: I've often wondered what it would be like if someone went on a date with Mihoshi. So THE someone is going out with her... wanna know what happens?


This is my first fanfic, well, revised first fanfic.  
  
___________________  
A date with Mihoshi  
By Areku  
___________________  
  
  
I waited, impatiently, for her in the living room for forty minutes. Then I went upstairs, and knocked on her door.  
Her partner and roommate answered, "Oh, there you are, I thought you might have left. Mihoshi isn't ready yet. She's still putting on her makeup."  
I smiled, "That's what she was doing fifteen minutes ago."  
She sighed, "Yes I know, I told her to hurry, but then she got the lipstick all over her face, and had to start all over from scratch."  
We both sighed, "That's our Mihoshi all right." So I went back downstairs, and sat on the couch again. After ten minutes I heard her calling.  
"Okay, I'm finally ready, sorry to keep you waiting. I didn't think it would take that long, but I..." She was to busy talking to look were she was going, so she slipped down the stairs and landed on her face. "Ouch..."  
I ran over and picked her up, "Mihoshi are you okay."  
"Yes, thank you, I'm just so clumsy today. Are you ready to go now?"  
^-^ "Ah, in case you don't remember, I was ready an hour ago."  
"Oh, yeah that's right so let's go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.  
  
  
We took the train to a nearby town that was just big enough to have a movie theater, and a few shops. I thought we could go to a movie, the only one at the theater was one of those newer romances, from another country I think.  
We were there ten minutes before the it would start. There wasn't much of a line to get tickets, so I thought we'd be inside with plenty of time to relax before it started. But as soon as we got our tickets, she wanted popcorn. So I got in line for that while she went to save some seats. Except she got sidetracked by the gumball machine on the way. I got the popcorn and soda and went to join her in the theater when I heard a crash.  
She was sitting on the ground in front of some rubble crying, or rather, wailing.  
The manager, or some other high ranking official in the theater, was right behind me. He looked, stunned, from the machine that used to be there to the sobbing mass in front of it.  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I, I, I was just trying to get some candy," she momentarily stopped crying, "and the candy wouldn't come out, and it wouldn't take my money, so I had to stick it in that slot like place. Still no candy came out so I tried pulling the handle thingy, but it wouldn't move, so I tried pushing the handle thingy, and it still didn't work. Oh it was soooo awful," her eyes filled up with tears again.  
The manager like guy was dumbfounded, "So how did it explode?"  
Mihoshi started off again, "Weeellll, then I tried to talk to it, you know command it to open, cause I thought it might be one of those voice activated thingy ma'bobs. But it wasn't, now I know it wasn't cause it didn't respond like a good thingy ma'bob would do. But anyway after I tried talking to it I thought it was just being rude so I hit it, and it hit me back. It Hit Me Back. So I pulled out my laser gun, whatever, and threatened to arrest it cause I'm..."  
I quickly interrupted, "Ah Mihoshi, I think we know that part."  
"Well yeah I guess you do. So anyway, there I was with the evil space pirate Ryoko,"  
That guy was getting more and more confused, "You mean gum ball machine."  
"Didn't I say that? So there I was with the evil Kagato, staring me in the eyes. Then it was leaning back. So of course I thought that it was being submissive. But then it swung forward again, and I thought it was attacking me so I fired, I fired. I killed it," she threw herself into my arms, and buried her head in my shirt, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't made it mad it would still be here." By this time she was wailing full swing.  
I put my hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Mihoshi why don't we just go watch the movie."  
She sniffed, "Well, okay." She stood up. "Where's my popcorn?"  
She looked around, while I talked to the manager guy. "Uh, I'll pay for the damages, I guess."  
"Well it sounds more like the aliens who were threatening that girl ought to pay for it." sweat drop  
"But I don't think you understand." Mihoshi tapped me on the shoulder, and started to open her mouth, so I held out the popcorn.  
"Well, I understand because that gumball machine did the same thing to me once." His statement made me wonder what planet he was from. "So you shouldn't have to pay for it. Besides, I wouldn't want to make that sweet girl," he looked over at Mihoshi, who was happily stuffing her mouth full of popcorn, "cry anymore. You go right ahead, and go to your movie"  
  
  
The movie! I'd forgotten, we'd missed a quarter of it already. Luckily, it wasn't hard to pick up from the middle. I say it wasn't hard to pick up, and it shouldn't have been, but I was with Mihoshi.  
Every minute there was a comment, or a question, "But why does he go to work? Why doesn't he just stay home with her all day?" Then came his speech about how he didn't love her anymore, and as she was crying and begging him, he walked out of the house and slammed the door.  
Mihoshi hadn't said one word during his speech so I looked over at her. Her eyes were glistening and she started to sniff. Then her eyes filled up with tears and she started to sob. Quietly at first, but I didn't want to draw any attention.  
"Mihoshi," I tried to calm her down, "it's alright see he's going back, he won't leave her." Then he opened the door and said, 'I forgot the keys to my car.' And slammed it again. Stupid foreigners, they make all the worst movies.  
Mihoshi started to ball. In desperation I put my arm around her shoulder and rubbed it. That brought her back immediately.  
She looked up at me eyes still glistening "Oh, if only I knew sooner, you're soo sweet." Then she leaned against my shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
  
The movie ended. I don't know how much more of it I watched, and I certainly don't remember the end. Maybe because from the point where Mihoshi stopped crying I stopped paying attention. Oh well, it was just a movie anyway; it's not like I'd have a test on it.  
We went to one of the coffee shops that were still open. Ordering was an ordeal I'd really rather not remember the particulars of. You can probably guess that my companion was caught in that state of indecision only she could pull off. I didn't really know what I wanted either, I don't get coffee that much.  
Finally we sat down at a table by a window that looked out on the street. Mihoshi was delighted with her drink and treats, and of course started eating. It was dark outside, now why did I say that? Of course it was dark, it was after nine thirty. We'd have to hurry to make the ten o'clock train back.  
I looked over at her, preparing to tell her the bad news. She was delicately sipping her coffee. Then she put it down and let it just warm her hands. The dim lights of the cafe accentuated her soft blond hair curling gently around her face. Her face: her dark tanned skin, her slightly pointy ears no one even notices, if they did they'd guess were she came from. Her large blue eyes, they gave the impression 'cute' at first glance, but they were so much deeper than that.  
Then she looked over at me, and we gazed into each other's eyes. Or rather I gazed into her eyes, I don't know what she was looking at. Her eyes were light blue, glassy, like the sky on a winter day when the clouds have cleared for a while and the sun is just breaking through. That reminded me of her, her mind was said to be in the land of perpetual winter. All of us who knew her were waiting for the light to break through, and show us there was something in that brain of hers besides butterflies.  
She finally spoke, "You haven't touched your sandwich, can I take it?"  
"Uh sure." I guess I wasn't really hungry, even though I hadn't eaten since lunch.  
"Thanks!" ^-^ she reached forward and tossed it into her mouth then tried to swallow it without chewing. Coughed a little, then when it would not go down, chewed. Then swallowed it in one big gulp. "That was good."  
I smiled; maybe there would never be a break through with Mihoshi. Anyway, I would just have to keep waiting.  
She was looking at me "Umm."  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you looking at me funny?"  
"AH," I shook my head; all the little butterflies flew away. I was getting as spacy as my companion was, and that wasn't good.  
"Don't we have to go soon."  
"YES. Your right." I looked at my watch; it was five to ten. "We gotta go now." I grabbed her hand; she grabbed the rest of the food. I gave some money to the cashier, who had been standing behind my chair for a while, I guess it was past closing time. Then we dashed off into the night.  
  
  
The train ride back was quiet. Mihoshi was fascinated with the window. There was an 'ooo,' or 'aaah' every time we passed any building that was lighted up. I closed my eyes and leaned back. Every couple minutes she would shake my arm, to get my attention, and point to the most recent development in the countryside.  
I make it sound like it was a long ride. It wasn't really, only fifteen or twenty minutes (that is including stops). Just long enough for her to drift off to sleep, her nose still plastered to the window, a beautiful dreamer. Our exit was next; as the train slowed down I gently shook her arm. "Mihoshi, come on Mihoshi time to go home."  
"But Kione, I wanna watch TV." She mumbled, her eyes half open.  
I tried to imitate her partner's voice, "Mihoshi, we've got to get to work."  
She snapped her head up. "Oh it's you. What time is it? Where are we?" The train stopped  
"Relax, we're at our exit." The doors opened with a squeak, Mihoshi yelled and jumped on top of me. That girl has a way of grabbing you that cuts off all oxygen, and blocks your vision, not to mention keeps you from moving  
"Where? Where?" She twisted madly around, while still on top of me.  
"The...doors." She didn't budge. "Would, you please...get off me?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she was still on top of me, "silly me it's just the doors." She hit her head with her hand, which threw her off balance and she went sprawling on the floor.  
I sighed. Yet again she proves she would always be Mihoshi.  
  
  
The walk home was quick, because it was getting colder as it got darker. We stopped at the door. I turned to her, then said, "I had a really great time Mihoshi..."  
For the first time that night she wasn't looking around at something else, she was looking at me. As we stared into each other's eyes, she leaned closer until...  
"Just when are you two going to come inside." Ryoko popped her head out through the door.  
I jumped back, startled. "Ryoko, now what are you doing here!"  
"I live here. Now come on, you spent the whole night with Mihoshi, I need some attention to." She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me through the door, but that didn't work so she just blasted it down.  
As I was being dragged away, Mihoshi called after me, "I had a great time too, Tenchi."  
  
  
  
This fic. is dedicated to my sister, a die-hard Tenchi fan. Hope you like your birthday present!!!  
  
AN. I'm sorry all of you otaku out there. I know I made allot of assumptions about the Japanese culture, etc. I'm still kinda green, and since I've never been to Japan and I'm not a first or second generation immigrant from east Asia, I don't know about theaters and different foods and stuff. SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters used, except for the theater manager like guy. Please ask me if for some bazaar reason you want to use him. If I did own anything else I wouldn't destroy them in a story like this, and I'd be rich. Since I'm not rich, and I'm not making any money off this please don't sue me.   



End file.
